<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Holiday Spirit by heavenlyspur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316805">A Little Holiday Spirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyspur/pseuds/heavenlyspur'>heavenlyspur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dedue Molinaro - Freeform, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mild Smut, Other characters mentioned but barely, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Slightly Altered Timeline, and Everything else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyspur/pseuds/heavenlyspur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although the holiday season has fallen upon Garreg Mach, snow and the holiday spirit has not. Byleth takes it upon herself to change this by decorating the monastery to bring back some cheer. While the rest of the Blue Lions head off on their own adventure to help out, Dedue stays behind to help Byleth decorate and then some.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dedue Molinaro &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Holiday Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Happy holidays! Yesterday (the 24th) I decided I wanted to write a quick little story and of course that gave me a 24 hour deadline to finish! -_-'</p><p>Anyway! It's kinda rough and not super duper sexy but I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From deep inside one of the many dusty side closets at the monastery, there lay the treasured boxes of green and red. Boxes of decorations and the memories of holidays spent at the monastery long forgotten. Now, the halls of the monastery are mostly silent apart from the occasional sounds of hurried feet of the Blue Lion crew making their way to the war council room for regular debriefings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t always like this, the halls used to be filled with laughter and Byleth is determined to bring a semblance of this back to her students. Starting with bringing back holiday decorations to mark the festive season upon them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing the minty green hair out of her face, Byleth begins to haul individual boxes out into the hallway stopping to cough several times as mighty dust storms whirl around her with each box removed and thrust into the light of day once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise draws the attention from some of Byleth’s former students, Mercedes and Annette, who stop to check in on the unusual activity, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor what’s all this mess?!” asks Mercedes inquisitively, eyeing the boxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...” Byleth turns to face the two of them, “It’s about time we get Garreg Mach up and running normally and start decorating for the holidays” Byleth says definitively as she brushes the dust off her shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annette is the first to offer support in between her sing song squeals of delight. The pair of them immediately fall back into their old routine as the party planning committee. As Byleth finishes bringing out the last box, Annette has already mentally mapped out a list of tasks for everyone, complete with a trip to the forest to find the largest and most beautiful evergreen tree to light up within the cathedral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth welcomes their help and a brief moment of relief washes over her to see her former students brimming with delight again. Their eyes are already glowing like festival lights as they skip off to recruit the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the rest of the Blue Lions join in, boxes half open with ribbons strewn about. Byleth suggests they get the tree first before they begin decorating too much. Sylvain and Ingrid lead the charge to put together a party to cut down the tree. They recruit Felix and Dimitri to reform the Faerghus Four, but soon Annette and Mercedes join in dragging Ashe with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We planned this adventure as the official planning committee afterall” Annette says, refusing to be left out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue watches everyone fussing to get their armor ready, and clearing his throat offers to stay behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Byleth isn’t alone” he offers as explanation, looking to Dimitri for approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth purses her lips with a smile, happy at the thought of some time alone with Dedue. They had once acknowledged shared feelings between the two of them five long years ago, but since their reunion they never found time to discuss it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvain jumps at the opportunity to show off the axe skills he’d been honing, and gives Dedue a wink. Dedue blushes in response to Sylvain who always manages to make situations awkward like this. In response, Dimitri nods to Dedue accepting the offer. Soon the party departs for the nearby woods to make the most of the few remaining daylight hours, knowing it’ll be dark by the time they get back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they’re alone Byleth rushes off, “I’ll be right back I promise!!” she calls, leaving Dedue by himself and a little dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsure what to do next, Dedue digs into a box to decorate the Blue Lion’s old classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dedue!” Byleth’s voice calls out followed by the rhythmic </span>
  <em>
    <span>clack clack clack</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her heeled boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue stops digging in the box pulling out a small candy cane decoration. A small smile creeps up his face at the sound of his beloved professor’s knee high boots, his heartbeat syncs up to the sound of her boots on the cobblestone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns around to see Byleth rush towards him carrying a comically large sized box overflowing with ribbons and garland and is jingling from the bells jostling around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea!” Byleth exclaims stopping in front of him, grinning brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on...I’m all yours” Dedue says holding out the candy cane decoration to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blushing slightly, Byleth sets the box down to take the ornament from him, her hand clasping around his briefly both of them holding the ornament together for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you’re so tall I thought I could borrow you to help decorate areas around the monastery that I can’t reach!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds reasonable enough to me. This box I assume has all the materials we’ll need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I figure we can grab some of the garland first to start lining some halls, but first maybe we could drink some hot cocoa in my room?” Byleth asks, twirling the candy cane in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to” he responds, grabbing a bag of decorations from the box and gesturing for them to head out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad to have you back here with us” Byleth remarks softly on their walk back to her room, her hand briefly brushing against Dedue’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am too..” he replies back softly before adding, “to be here with you”, his voice barely above a whisper as if speaking this out into the void too loudly would reveal this all to be a dream he’s unworthy of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue glances down at her hand next to his and intertwines her slender fingers with his. If this is a dream, he’s gonna to keep her close to him for as long as possible. A lump forms in his throat, he hasn’t been nervous like this in so long but he wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if sensing him becoming tense, Byleth lightly squeezes his hand. No words necessary between the two of them in the moment. She breaks the silence only as they reach her room,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well here we are…” her voice trailing off as she opens the door and steps in, the warmth within greeting them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that cup of cocoa and then we can discuss what areas you need me to decorate”, Dedue says, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to look at Dedue standing behind her at the doorway, he’s loosening the scarf on his neck which exposes a small tan-colored scar on his neck that disappears beneath his thermal long sleeve shirt. The golden light illuminates the contours of his face, equally showing off his battle scars and strong jawline--he’s both rugged and soft at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s heart begins to race. She’s missed him so much and here he is with her in her room, alone, after all this time. She can show him how much he’s been missed and maybe make up for some lost time. In a flash her body moves to him, her mind relinquishing any control it might have had to tell her not to do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue catches Byleth in his arms, too surprised to set the bag down carefully first. Some of the assorted bulbs within the clank against the ground, but neither one of them says anything. He looks down at her staring deeply into her shining green eyes, he’s unconsciously holding his breath unsure of what might happen next. Her eyes are different tonight they’re hungry, and before Dedue can say anything he leans down to her level and within seconds their lips are locked in a match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s tongue licks his lips as if tauntingly inviting Dedue’s to come play, and he willingly complies, stumbling to close the open door still exposing them to the outside air. They part for a moment each breathily gasping for air as the door shuts behind them. Dedue eyes Byleth’s face, her lips tantalizingly red and wet from their kissing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that...good?” Dedue asks cautiously, swallowing hard to maintain some composure and ignoring the tightness in his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s never done this before and most of his experience in these matters has been through overheard tales of Sylvain’s exploits, and the few moments of pleasure he’s had in the privacy of his own company and with thoughts of Byleth in his mind’s eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a light laugh, Byleth grabs Dedue’s shirt to pull him close to her again. She likes how he looks, towering over her and she briefly wonders how he would look </span>
  <em>
    <span>under</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than good. Dedue you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to be with you...like this”, she says breathily before kissing him again hard. He likes hearing her say his name like this and his cock pulses in his pants aching to be free. Dedue leans in to get closer to Byleth, one hand holding her neck and the other tightly clasping her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drunk off his sweet lips against hers, Byleth presses her body into his again. Her breasts push up against him threatening to spill from her corset top of their own accord. His hand slides down to her hip and grips tightly as Byleth begins to rub her pelvis against his thigh. A moan escapes from her lips as he grinds his thigh against her, matching the rhythm they’ve set.     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breaks the seal on their lips again to pick her up, his hands squeezing her ass tightly. Byleth moans again, wrapping her legs around him. She presses her breasts into Dedue’s face while burying her head in a cloud of his white hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, they fall onto her bed with laughter. Byleth climbs on top of Dedue looking down at him with a devilish grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve thought of this for some time. I don’t know if I ever thought this would truly be possible” Byleth mentions offhand, grinding against Dedue’s groin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I admit, I’ve dreamt of this too” he responds achingly, clenching his jaw while she continues riding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth bites her lip while looking down at him and begins to take off his shirt, setting the stage for the next bit of action they’d both been nervously anticipating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the rest of their clothes lay in a mound next to her bed, their bodies meshing together with the electric feel of their skin coming in contact without a cloth barrier any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the afterglow of the sunset fades to night, the two of them lay together holding each other close in ecstasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...was this what you had in mind for setting the holiday spirit?” Dedue asked with a chuckle as he coiled a lock of Byleth’s hair around his finger. His own snow white hair in disarray from their bedtime activities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth snuggled her face into the nook her lover’s chest, hoisting her leg up onto his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...I can’t say this is what I originally had in mind, but this is better than I could have ever imagined” she said softly, kissing scar along Dedue’s chiseled chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth laughed happily, and pushed herself off of Dedue. Still undressed she shook her butt in front of him as he looked on mesmerized from the bed. She walked to the long discarded decorations bag and found a deep red velvet ribbon, and tied it around her neck, as his own private present. As she slowly walked back to the bed, she allowed him extra time to take in her body with his eyes again, she watched Dedue’s large member grow erect again. He would take her body in with more than his eyes now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy holidays, Dedue. I’m so glad the Goddess brought us together and I hope this war ends soon so we can do this forever” she said, climbing on top of him. Her fingers parting her lips, opening herself up ready and eager for another round.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning up against the bed frame, he grabbed the base of his cock and ran the tip against Byleth’s slick entrance causing her to shudder with pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best present I ever could have asked for” he said as he slowly pumped up into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the room they shared for that night (and for many more nights soon to come), a light snow descended upon the monastery. The snow flurries welcomed the rest of the Blue Lion crew back from their trip, a reward for the tree trophy they hauled back with them. It was a perfect distraction from the hushed moans coming from Professor Byleth’s room as the rest of the crew made their way to the kitchen for some well deserved hot cocoa, the holiday spirit restored among them all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp! That's it! Thanks for reading.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>I did start a Twitter under the same username, @heavenlyspur if anyone wants to follow! I made it mostly so I could like smutty photos and support artists, but I would like to connect with more people within the Fire Emblem fandom~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>